


Stalling? Maybe I am.

by OrigamiRiver



Series: AlberKine Drabbles [3]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRiver/pseuds/OrigamiRiver
Summary: "Honestly, is it wrong to have fun while on the job? They say you should live to work, not the other way around."





	Stalling? Maybe I am.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/gifts).

When Kinesis looks at Alber, he sees a man full of pride, not quite arrogance, but prideful of his identity-just like what Ark had described. (Great)

"Is being a High Flora that important to your pride?"

"I don't need to answer people **like you**."

The last part was said with certain tinge of hostility? Condescending attitude? What was it- wait scratch that- It was SPAT in Kinesis' face.

_'Again with that superiorty complex, what gives with his attitude? Can't he see that I can perform at the same pace as him?'_

"For a High Flora, you certainly don't hold **High** amounts of respect for other races."

A grimace, and a full on frown stretched across the flora's features for his tasteless humor.

"Kinesis, was it? May I say that your apparent choice of humor is one of those reasons I hold you in lower regards?"

Kinesis huffs out a laugh, a quirk in his brow raise almost amused at the 'enemy.' He jabs a finger at his chest, a grin eating up his features from his own name finally being mentioned.

"You could've thrown in a compliment atleast, I am the hero afterall."

"You mean clown?"

The man cladded in black gives him a pointed look, hands crossing over his own toned chest- and as Kinesis would say_ 'it must have gotten so big holding all of that pride swelling there.'_

"I'm not here for pointless banter."

Ah, and what a contradictory statement, unfortunately Albert realizes that a bit too late, when he catches sight of a pair of lips twisting into a smile of satisfaction.

Albert sighs, bringing his hand to grasp the hilt of his sword.

"This is a war, not a playground for the incompetent. Though, I do have to give you credit on your attempt to stall for time. Although it is unwise assume the clown has run out of tricks."

"Yeah, you're right."

Kinesis points up, directing the flora's attention to the massive amount of debris, rocks, metal and painfully dense objects floating above Albert's form.

All of which that were gathered during the time of their 'pointless banter.'

"Look up- on a second thought, you might want to shield yourself.'"

With those last two words, the barrage of items rain down, signaling the start to their fight.

* * *


End file.
